


Unwanted Transformations

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Transformer as Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Starscream don't like their new forms...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Transformations

"This... is completely unacceptable!" The roar of indignation came out much less like a roar and a lot like a petulant snap.

"YOU?!" Somehow the human vocal cords did far better mimicking the usual screech of the former aerial mech than it had managed to carry the leader's resonance. "I HAVE NO WINGS!"

Remembering a quote from a movie she'd seen once, Miko could not help but quip, even as Bulk was getting her far from the transmogrified Decepticons. "Of course not! You're a BOY!"

"Miko, don't bait the squishy 'Cons," Bulkhead reminded her even as the human Starscream squawked in protest of fate.

"Not even a cute one," Miko added, ignoring her guardian to pitch her voice loud enough to be heard, watching as Megatron ignored his raving lieutenant to keep inspecting his newly fragile form.

"I will get you, you little …." Starscream's voice cut off as he was surrounded by Autobots... who towered over the pair of Decepticons. "Ahh... maybe we can talk things over?"


End file.
